Dragged Into The Blood
by Ebitch
Summary: Wesker wasn't the only one with a special blood type, and now he knows. Lea Anderson was just some junior that wanted to escape her past. Once she did she got dragged into new shit. Takes place during Resident Evil 5 and goes on from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is pretty much my favorite video game series, so I had to write a little story of it. Same format as my other story, where if I ask you to come up with any ideas or decide who she ends up with, you answer, and I'll make it happen. If anyone seems out of place, then tell me about it. Criticize my writing style so I can improve it. Enjoy!**

A blonde haired teenager walked down the street towards her highschool. The cold, Oregonian air bit at her pale skin, and it mussed up her medium hair. Luckily the teen lived near by the school, so she doesn't have to endure it for much longer. The girl turned the corner and entered the school parking lot. Her lip twitched up into a smile at the thought of hanging with her geeky friends inside a warm room before the horrid hell called school, arguing about random super heroes and watching various Hellsing Abridged or Dragon Ball Z Abridged on YouTube.

The blonde started to walk into the street of the parking lot, hoping to make a short cut through the street to get warmer sooner when she saw a black SUV turn the corner as well, speeding through. Before she could get back on the side walk to let the car pass and go about her day, the car swerved and slammed on the brakes just in front of her. A couple of men dressed in black combat trousers and boots and kevlar, equipped with military weapons. jumped out of the car with rope and a bag. The pair lunged at her, one aiming for her arms while the other went for her head.

The blonde's instincts kicked in and she swiftly sent a roundhouse kick at one of the men's knees knocking him down before kneeing him in the face with all the force she had in her, quickly knocking him out. Before she could jump around and do the same to the other he wrapped his arms around her, effectively trapping the strong sixteen-year-old. Three more men with guns exited the large car, along with an Italian woman wearing skimpy white clothing. The woman held a syringe, filled with some unknown substance, in her smooth tan hand, nails manicured.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this, shall we?" The woman smugly said, her accent very evident, just before she shoved the needle into her jugular, injecting the substance into her bloodstream. The blonde's oddly colored eyes fluttered shut at the fast acting sedative, losing consciousness. The threw her and the man she beaten to unconsciousness into the SUV before driving off. With luck being against the short teen, no one was there to witness the kidnaping.

The teen slowly woke up, feeling woozy and dizzy, and struggled to sit up. After a minute she felt her strength coming back to her. She observed her little room, looking for any ways she could escape. She was in a rusted prison cell, there was a surprisingly clean toilet in one corner of the room, mold spots on the bare cot she woke up on. Nothing else was in the room besides a mirror shard. The only exit was through the old iron door directly in front of her.

She heard keys jumbling around, making her fixate her eyes to the door. The rusted iron door of her cell opened up to reveal a very tall and muscular Caucasian man with strong features. He had a brighter blonde than the dirty blonde teen, wore a complete leather suit along with a duster and a pair of gloves, and he also wore black sunglasses. _"Gee, Matrix fan much?"_

"Miss Lea Anderson, glad to see you're awake. Now, don't fight me." Was all he said before he flashed to her side, another syringe in his hand, and injected some unknown substance. She threw out her elbow only to have it caught in his large grip. "Now, what did I say?" He growled out before throwing her across the room.

The door closed and the mystery man disappeared, leaving her fuming by herself. She struggled to stand back up, headache immediately hitting her. Her abdomen throbbed with pain. A single tear leaked out of her eye, and it was quickly wiped away.

Lea limped towards the door, she struggled to not collapse when she knelt down in front of the lock. Despite the intelligent atmosphere he gave off, he didn't lock her in a secure cell. It had a- go figure- rusted lock and it was a standard lock chamber they would use for a prison cell. And Lea was paranoid enough to obsessively research how to pick a variety of locks, including this particular one. Now all she need was a hair pin or a paper clip.

Lea slowly stood back up and limped around the room, looking for anything to help her. There was nothing on the ground, nothing around the toilet, and nothing around the mattress. She had jack squat. Lea grunted both in pain and frustration when she flopped herself on the mattress. Darkness clouded her eyes. She fell asleep, dreaming of blackness and nothingness.

She constantly woke up because of the suspicious moaning echoing outside of her room. She knew what moaning from sex sounded like, thank you True Blood, and those sounds coming from outside sounded nothing like that. It sounded almost as if whatever was out there was dead.

She woke again to the sound of her door opening and closing. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the same mysterious man from earlier snapped her neck, smirking at her seemingly dead body.

"Now that is the first step you will take before perfection." He said, a strange English undertone touching his American accent filled the darkening room, before he left her there alone in the prison. Lea laid there unmoving, not breathing, staring blankly ahead. She lost her vision first, then her feeling, and finally her hearing left her there in the darkness of death for what seemed like forever.

Then she got back up, her green-blue-yellow eyes gone and replaced with blood red.

**So that's that! R&amp;R, follow and favorite this story! Be sure to check out my friend's page OnyxJDShadow, Mechies Universe, JDShadow, most of the stories there are Marvel based. **

**Goodnight, Los Angelos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry if it's been a while, high school takes up a lot of your time. Thank you for your contribute to this story, Laineyfantasy. I don't own anything of Resident Evil, please enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Lea groggily stood up from the cold metal floor. The migraine that she woke up with was "killing her." Lea leaned against the wall next to her for support, feeling nauseous and wobbly. When she opened her eyes, the swinging light attached to the ceiling made her migraine worse, the light was glaring and blinded her. Lea covered her eyes with her right arm from the assault of the light.

She peaked her now blood red eyes at the rusted door almost directly in front of her. _"I don't know what that Neo wannabe did to me, but I don't want to know what else he had in mind."_ Lea thought to herself. She limped slowly towards it, every inch of her body aching along the way. _"This is the worst fucking day. Wait! The door didn't open towards me." _Lea remembered, and started to limp faster towards the door, _"All I need to is kick it open Dean Winchester style." _

Once she reached it, she composed herself and got back into her fighting pose. She lifted her foot up and kicked just next to the lock. The door swung open and hit the wall outside, making a large noise that echoed throughout the empty halls.

"_Shit!" _Lea yelled out a little too loudly, immediately covering her mouth and ran to hide under her cot. Lea hid there for about five minutes before realizing that she was alone. She slowly got out from under the bed, completely forgetting about the raging pain. She slowly walked out of the room, suspicion making it's course through her brain. _"It's a little too convenient that my cell door was made so it can be kicked out from the inside..." _Lea thought cynically.

When Lea looked around, and expected to be in a prison, but she was in a haphazard lab. She barely walked five steps before tripping and falling on something. Lea swore before face planting ungracefully in a pile of strewn papers. She looked back to see what she tripped over. Conveniently it was a semi-auto rifle.

"Alright, if this is some sort of Goddamn test, you are not being very discreet!" Lea called out, and immediately regretted her choice when an African man walked out from the shadows, dead eyes set on her. He held an axe in his hand, and his gray teeth was bared at her. "What in the fucking hell is this shit?" Lea asked herself out loud, before the man started swinging the axe at her, screaming incoherently as he did so. Lea on instinct grabbed the axe and threw it at some random direction. The man lunged at her, snarling like a rabid dog. Lea dodged his hands and impossibly fast she appeared behind him and smashed his head into the wall. He slumped down to the ground and didn't get back up.

Lea was horrified at what she did. She stared down at her shaking hands, remembering back to the mystery man from the other day. _"Alright, don't panic. I don't know how the fuck I'm alive right now, but it has to be because of whatever he injected into me... Am I like him? Worry about that later. Just focus on getting the hell out of here." _She argued with herself, and picked up the rifle and held it into what she thought was the correct position.

She turned around, and looked left and right before stalking forward. Lea was not trusting anything there, not unless if it was going to take her the hell out of dodge. She passed some cleaning supply rooms, no ammo, no surprise attackers. She stopped when she reached a larger door. It looked cleaner than the other ones, but still something that would shut down restaurants. Lea felt almost as if she was in some video game, and that she just reached a checking point.

"Alright, let the games begin." With that she opened the door and stepped through, determined to get home.

* * *

**Sorry if this one was short. I couldn't come up with any ideas and I didn't want to rush her meeting Chris, Jill, and Sheva. Ooh! Maybe you could give some possible ideas for the next one in the reviews! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, it would be great if you did. Go ahead and check out my friend's pages that I mentioned. Also if you like Shingeki no Kyojin, a.k.a. Attack on Titan, then check my first story out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear fans! I wanted to thank GodOfYourButt for subscribing to this story, and also for the favorite. This is by far the most popular story (my second one). I also decided to get my friend to read this. My story is apparently a little vague! So I'm going to try to explain things a little more from now on. Anyways I'll stop my rambling for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lea kicked the door opened, and saw that no one was behind the door. She stepped through the opening and looked in both directions, holding her gun in offense position just in case. Lea lowered her rifle just a little bit when she confirmed that she was in the clear. _Well that was a little non-climatic._ To her left was a metal stair way that lead down to another doorway, this one wide open. _Lets see where this goes. _

She held the semiautomatic back into offense as she stalked down the stairwell, wary of her environment. When she got to the bottom and entered the room, she found it was a testing lab. She never was in one before, but she figured that the testing tubes and the computers were for testing some biological whatnot. She found that the only other way out was the vent, which was oddly enough adjoining the floor behind a desk. Everything was a little less chaotic than the rest of the rooms she has been to. _Which means whoever that Keanu-wanna-be is, he's using this lab. Probably on me too_.

Lea looked down to the table too see a file. She didn't dare pick it up, she doesn't want anyone knowing she's up and about. It was her file. There wasn't much on her, how could there be? She never got into any trouble, no drugs, no accidents. The only medical records was the vaccines she took when she was in elementary school. It had her blood type, AB-, school records, birth records, standard stuff. Next to the file was a scribbled note, the hand writing was exquisite, and very tiny. Lea looked behind her to make sure she was alone before bending down to read it.

Finally there is someone else with my blood type, someone else that holds the secrets to virus adaptation. I can mold her into a true Goddess, and dispose of that useless whore Excella. I can use her to dispose of that Chris Redfield.

There was nothing else, but she was certain it was that man, she could just hear that annoying suave voice in her head. Lea couldn't contemplate about what viruses he was talking about when she her someone walking far away. She couldn't figure out how she heard someone, a woman, walking when they were in front of her cell, but she did. And she could tell that they were heading her way. _Quick, think. Where could I go... the vent! _Lea rushed to the vent, opened the hatch, crawled inside, and closed the hatch. The banging of metal on metal gave Lea a migraine.

She started to contemplate about her newfound abilities while she waited for the woman to come barging in. _So he must of injected me with some sort of virus, possibly the specific one that the Sunglasses was hinting at in the note. And what the fuck was the neck breaking all about?! I'm still alive, so it had to be a dream. There's no way I could just heal from a broken neck! That's impossible. You know what, that doesn't matter right now. What you need to find out is what he injected you with, if there's a cure, and just how far these "abilities" goes... _

At that moment the woman entered. She wore some purple tattered trench coat that covered her tactical suit. The coat had a hood that covered the majority of her head, and wore a gas mask that completely hid her face. Along with her was the man with the sunglasses. _How the fuck did I not hear him? Can he hear me?! Hold your breath!_ They stood in the middle of the room. The woman inspected the doorway again before talking.

"All clear. What is it that you require of me, Master?" The woman said in a monotone, dead-like voice. It was close to a tenor. She stood dutifully in front of him, back straight and frigid. She was a slave.

"Miss Valentine, how is Subject 03? Has she been revived?" The man with the sunglasses asked her, taking one slow step towards her. His sultry voice had a knowing tone. I'll take a random guess that I'm 'Subject 03.' Valentine stood still and silent, considering how to phrase her next words.

"The Subject has awakened and killed a failed specimen. Her location is unknown, Master." Valentine responded loyally, in a tone deeper, as if she was ashamed she didn't know where Lea was. The man simply smirked smugly.

"Good. She's smarter than I expected. Do you know the location of Redfield and Alomar?" He asked her, this time his tone a little more menacing. His smirk turned into a grimace as he said the last two names.

"They-... Chris?" The Valentine shook her head, her voice sounding more alive and concerned now. Lea realized then that whoever this Valentine is, she was brainwashed and actually a friend of this "Chris Redfield." And that The bright blonde man intended to make Lea just like her, heartless and robotic. "No. I won- AUGH!"

The man pulled out a device and pushed the button, making her fall down and groan in pain. After a few minutes of this, the groaning stopped. She slowly stood back up, in that stiff and obedient pose again.

"Now, where is Chris?" He over-pronounced each syllable, full of venom and hatred. It took no time at all for Valentine to answer this time around.

"They're close to the paddock." Her voice was once again that same emotionless monotone. Lea felt guilty for not stepping in on what was happening, but she knew that if she did, it would only make the situation worse. If she was going to get out of that place, she'll have to think every decision carefully.

"Good. Let's go meet them, shall we?" He motioned his hand towards the doorway, "kindly" indicating that Valentine should go first. She marched through the doorway, her tattered coat flapping behind her. The man left after her, growling about "Chris."

Lea decided it was probably not safe to travel the same way as them, and turned around in the vents and started to travel that way. She lost track of how long she was crawling through those cramped vents before finally seeing a hatch that lead downwards.

She landed on her feet flawlessly, barely bending her knees at impact. She noticed that the floor and the walls were no longer metal but stone. There was some sort of stone coffin next to her, along with a lot of vases. Lea decided to look inside, not wanting to draw any enemies with the crashing noise, to see that there was rifle ammo conveniently lying there. Lea smashed it partially and stuffed the ammo into her waistband before hearing two voices arguing. One was unfamiliar, and the other was that same sultry voice that Lea despised.

* * *

**Alright, that's it guys! Was that more descriptive? And obviously it was longer than the last one. Anyways, thank you for reading. R&amp;R, follow and favorite, don't forget to review. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Go ahead and leave it in the review or PM me. You stay classy, San Diego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Ebitch is back! Sorry I disappeared, my computer got a virus and I had to do a whole reset thing with my computer, then reinstall my WordPerfect and my AVG. I'm still getting used to everything again. I wanted to thank all the new followers and favorites to this story, including The95will and drazu1998. Here's your chapter!**

* * *

Lea knelt down into a crouching position before stalking a few steps back and looked through the stone door-less doorway. She was on the second floor of the paddock, not too far away from the main staircase.

Down at the bottom of the staircase she saw the agitating man with the sunglasses, and that the Valentine was there as well, except that the mask was gone. The pair was standing before two strangers. One looked like a human tank, had chocolate brown hair that was a military-like hairstyle, and also had deep brown eyes. He wore a military uniform and held a pistol in his right hand. Lea figured this to be "Chris." Next to him was an African woman wearing a purple top with military pants, she had her black hair tied in a ponytail, and also held a pistol in her right hand. Lea almost didn't see the Italian woman in the back, still clad in that ridiculous stripper outfit.

"Us?" The tank of the man, "Chris," asked in confusion, his voice boyish like and surprisingly young sounding. Lea felt lost and deprived of information, and like a third wheel.

"So slow to catch on." The man with the sunglasses responded, and pulled off the hood on the Valentine. She had bleached blond hair that was also tied back in a ponytail. When she lifted up her head, Lea saw the baby blue eyes that the woman had, emotionless, and yet caged. "Chris," lowered his gun, recognition sweeping his face.

"Jill... Jill! It's me, Chris!"_ Ha! Now I know someone's full name And this is Chris!_ Lea thought to herself gleefully.

"What? Are you sure that's her?" The African woman said, her accent leaking in. _Now who are you?_ Lea thought eagerly, needing more information, leaning in more through the doorway.

"The one and only." Answered the man with the sunglasses, his annoying voice making Lea cringe back into the shadows. He did a weird bow before Jill attacked Chris with a huge flying kick to the chest. Now with the coat gone, Lea saw the extremely tight purple spandex like tactical suit she wore. _Now that would make pubescent boys hide themselves in bathroom stalls. Oh Jesus Christ now isn't the time for fucked up jokes. _Lea thought humorously to herself before shaking her head.

Jill bounced off of his chest again, making a flip in the air. The African woman started to shoot at Jill, but Jill just dodged them inhumanly. _What did Mr. Sunglasses do to you?_ Lea thought, realizing that she has some sort of virus too. Just not the Progenitor Virus, that Lea gathered. Jill landed, and spin kicked the gun out of the other woman's hand and used some sort of Jiujitsu move to flip her over Jill's back, landing several feet behind her.

Jill returned to Chris, trying to disarm him, before deciding to choke him. The African appeared behind Jill, holding the gun to her head, making Jill falter. The damned leather clad man elbowed the African out of the way, causing Jill to continue her fight with Chris. She reached her leg behind Chris to kick him in the back of his head, then pushed him back to the African.

They both stager back up into a standing position, holding their guns back up. At this point, Lea noticed that the Italian had disappeared.

"Now let's finish this once and for all." The leather clad man said getting into his fighting position with Jill. "I think the odd's are fair, two on two. Right Jill?" He said, with slight sarcasm.

The next seven minutes,_ according to Mr. Sunglasses and his playtime schedule_, went by in a blur. Chris and the African, Lea figured out to be named Sheva, alternated between Jill and the man. Lea overheard their theory of it controlling Jill, which made complete sense to Lea, especially when looking back at the incident in the lab not too long ago. They fought again and again, Lea was losing her interest in them. The man didn't flinch whenever he did get shot, and Chris stupidly and stubbornly kept fighting.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing." The man, _still haven't fucking learned his name yet_, taunted Chris before taking an incoming call.

"Go." Chris ordered Sheva, and the pair ran up the stairs after the man. "Wesker, stop!" Chris yelled out, both he and Sheva had their guns up. Lea nearly screamed when she finally learned what his name was. _Finally! That took too fucking long!_ Lea screamed internally, literally fidgeting in her seat, ready to do a victory dance.

Then Jill came around the corner, Sheva too slow to respond, and kicked her in the head. She alternated fighting between Chris and Sheva before finally locking his arm into place, her leg crushing his neck.

"Jill, come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it!" Chris hopelessly tried to reach out towards Jill.

"Nice move, Chris. But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up." Wesker said sadistically, turning around. Jill tightened her grip.

"Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!" Chris called out again, this time Jill faltered and stopped, recognition setting place on her face.

"Ch-Chris?" She gasped out before releasing him, like he was poison. She started to thrash and groan.

"Jill..." Chris said, hope and happiness leaking into his boyish voice.

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile. No more times for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer." Wesker said, sarcasm leaking into his suave, near foreign voice before turning around into the only new thing in the room, and elevator.

"Wait! What did you do?" Chris demanded, running up to the doors of the elevator. He was too slow and the doors closed, and Jill's screams became louder. She ripped open the top of her suit, only to reveal a red spider like device on her cleavage.

The old Jill was gone and the slave was back.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Is it vague? Too boring? Does it make up for my absence? Let me know in the reviews or PM me! R&amp;R, follow and favorite, it would mean so much if you did. If you have any ideas then let me know. **

**GOODNIGHT/DAY EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Yes, I know, its been ages since my last update! I've just been swamped with school and essays, tests, parents getting divorced, and moving into a new place. Plus my laptop was acting up. I'm also aware that my last chapter was probably not the best one I've uploaded. By that I mean it was bland as hell. This one should be better, no promises. So sorry. Enjoy!**

With those words, Chris and Sheva started to charge Jill. Lea watched as they chased her around, shot around her, and tried to remove the red spider like device from the fake blond's chest. The woman was fast and quite skilled. And somehow "superpower-ed" like herself. If Jill was infected with something Lea didn't know about, and it most definitely wasn't the same... _thing... _Lea had. It wasn't as strong, and Lea could tell she still had a heartbeat. Jill was still warm.

Lea debated whether or not she should try to help the strangers against Jill. If Lea were to jump into the fight, even with all her strength and speed, she would only be a hindrance to Chris and Sheva. Lea only knew kick-boxing and one Judo move. Jill would quickly out-smart her and "kill" her._ What can I do then? I can't just sit here and wait everything out. I also can't just jump out after they remove the device. They'd be too suspicious._

By the time Lea got out of her head and back into reality, her vision was filled with dust and debris. Someone had misfired and there was several bullets hitting the pillar Lea was hiding behind. Lea jumped back just in time to dodge a bullet, but she crashed into the wall behind her, creating a loud unnecessary noise from the cracking stone. All three of the adults that was on the opposite side, but now on the same floor as Lea, snapped their heads to stare at the dust covered teen. It would have been comical if it was on a film.

"Ah, crap baskets," Lea exclaimed quietly to herself before quicky dodging the flurry of bullets, shot by Jill, and jumped into an empty window. "Hide, hide, hide!" Lea whispered to herself before running to her right going down a corridor to a tomb. Lea easily pushed open the lid to find a magnum. _Guess luck is on my side. _Lea decided to keep running down until she was back into the open space, at the top of the stairs. She ignored the commotion of Jill grunting and electricity.

Lea heard Chris call out to Jill, except it was in slow motion. Lea started to observe how things were moving in slow motion. She could see the bullets moving through the air, legs unbearably running slow, and Lea was the only thing moving at normal speed. It was giving her a headache.

Finally Lea found a safe place to hide and observe the fight. Chris was trying to tear the thing off Jill's chest, but he failed the first time. Sheva pulled some sort of Jui-Jitsu move on Jill. She gained some distance from the partners, appearing to have lost all interest in Lea. The teen started to notice how things seem to be moving slower than it really is._ Figure that out later. Can't freak out._ Chris tried to rip the thing off again as Sheva held Jill back. Jill slid out from underneath them, and started to crawl away in a fast and erratic manner. The sound of electricity buzzing and cracking was louder now, hurting Jill more. She couldn't stand up.

Finally the pair got Jill to stay down, and Chris succeeded in ripping the thing off of her chest. Jill attempted to stand up, her hand clutching her chest. A few second later she fell with a soft grunt. Lea debating when she should reveal herself again.

"Jill!" Chris exclaimed as he knelt down to pick Jill up. He laid her over his raised knee, and delicately brush some hair out of her face, his own face expressing the extreme worry he held inside. _So, are they in love or something? Cause they look like reunited lovers._ Jill opened her eyes, and took in a breath, her blue eyes finally showing emotion.

"Chris," Her voice was soft, and was filled with regret. "I'm so sorry." She took in more deep breathes.

"It's OK." Chris responded, his eyes soft and a little joyous at having his friend back. Lea started to get the feeling she was in some sort of screwed up soap opera. Jill turned her head towards the African woman.

"You're Sheva... right?" Jill asked the other woman.

"Yes," The African woman responded, a little suspicion in her voice.

"I couldn't control my actions, ah, but God I was still aware. Forgive me." Jill explained, more regret and sorrow filled her voice. Sheva had a look of sympathy on her face.

"It's alright." Sheva replied, complete understanding and sympathy filled every letter spoken. _Why the hell wouldn't she? You were being mind controlled! None of this is you're fault!_

"Thank you." For a minute they all just stared at each other before Chris slowly helped Jill stand up._Yea, take your time. There isn't a maniac that probably has plans for world domination or something like that. God all we need is some fucking uplifting music and we'll really be in a dumb ass soap opera. _

"Listen, I'm going to be ok. You two need to stop him." _Finally some sense! Is it me or does this seem out of character? I know I've only just met them, but this doesn't seem accurate. _

"We can't just leave you here." Chris protested. Lea had to restrain herself from growling at the cliche that Chris just said. She started to wonder if they had truly forgotten about Lea so easily and quickly, or if they were ignoring that because of the larger situation at hand.

"You have to. This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe. Millions will die!" Jill said, cutting to the chase. Lea, once again, had to restrain herself from growling at the series of cliche comments.

"Well yeah, but..." Chris tried to argue back, but Jill promptly interrupted the bulky man.

"I'm alright! You need to stop him!" Chris just stared at her after that, which irritated Lea to a great degree. Jill grabbed the bullet proof vest, appearing to be irritated with the argument as well. "Chris! You're the only one who can! Before it's too late," Jill let go of Chris and backed away a few steps. "Don't you trust your partner?" Lea inwardly groaned at the last line.

"Alright," Chris finally answered after a long pause. He dramatically backed away backwards before turning around towards the elevator Wesker exited earlier. Jill turned towards Sheva.

"Take care of him." Jill told Sheva. The African merely nodded before turning around to join Chris. Once she did, the doors closed on Jill.

"You're our only hope to survive this." Jill said to herself, "Come out. I know you're not dead, and I know you've been eavesdropping on us." Jill turned around, but her steps staggered. Lea jumped out into the open, a little worried about Jill. Jill promptly passed out on the cold stone ground. Lea immediately rushed to her aid.

**I know, another bad way to end a chapter. But I don't want to run on too long. And yes, I did not like how Chris and Jill were reunited. They made her too much of a damsel in distress. It was too cheesy. How did you like the chapter? Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom, or PM me for ideas in the future. **

**You have a great night, world. **

**Ebitch out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, Dear Hearts. I wouldn't have imagined that this would be such a popular story. I'm sure you're glad that this chapter came quicker than the last one. I hope you like this one. I don't own anything, other than my OC. Enjoy!**

Lea started to panic. She had no medical experience to properly take care of the fallen bleached blond on the ground, no powers would change that. She didn't know if trying to wake her up would do more damage than good. The only thing that Lea could tell was that Jill was still alive and kicking.

The red eyed teenager carefully knelt down next to Jill's side, and gently turned her onto her back instead of her side, so that she could breathe easier. She tried to remember what her father would do when she was knocked out in a fight. He would get some smelling salt to jolt Lea awake, help her up, call it a day, then take her out to Cafe Yumm. _Sorry to interrupt the memory, but maybe you should stop worrying and think back to reality. We need her awake to get the he'll out of this place. Not to mention the "plans" that Weaker have._ Lea's common sense told her, the little voice a bit sardonic.

Lea heard shuffling near the entrance if the room that the two resided in. The natural blond's head snapped towards the distant door across the room, her red eyes turning hard. She grabbed the oversized magnum that she found earlier, cocked it, and held it into offensive position. Lea did not want to take any chances with the unknown person.

A thirty-ish years old African man in an army uniform kicked the door open, his standard issue pistol in offensive position. He turned to the left and right, checking for an enemies. He froze when he turned directly forward, and noticed Lea and her large magnum. He noticed that the girl's clothes were dirty and tattered, and that her hair was sticking in every direction. He couldn't tell if she was a teenager or a twenty year old. Her red irises were cold, calculating, and untrusting.

"Who are you? Better answer quick. I'm not in the mood to kill." Her voice rang out, echoing and bouncing off of the walls. Her voice was forced to be passive and monotone, emotionless. The soldier guessed from her youthful voice that she was a teenager. The soldier guessed that she was acting tougher than she actually was to protect herself, and that she was actually quite scared. He started to put his gun back into his holster slowly, and attempted to show to the girl that he wasn't a threat.

"Hey, let's all calm down a bit. I'm Josh Stone, I'm from the B.S.A.A. I'm here to help-" Josh was promptly interrupted with a gun shot near his feet. The man didn't flinch, being used to being shot at. Josh was confused as to why she made a warning shot.

"Don't talk down to me," Lea spat out venomously, quite a bit angry at his tone. "I'm not a child. Why are you here?" Lea demanded. Josh now saw his error.

"I'm sorry. I'm the Captain of the West Africa division of the B.S.A.A. I'm looking for Sheva and Chris." Lea listened to his heart beat, and decided he wasn't lying. The blond lowered the rifle to her side, and relaxed her eyes, showing Josh that she wasn't a threat.

"Lea Anderson. I just saw them, but I don't know where they are. Sorry," Lea answered, her voice now no longer in a monotone. "But I have someone with me that might know where they're going, but she passed out, and I'm not sure if waking her is a good idea or not." Lea informed Josh, deciding that he could be trusted. Josh quickly climbed the staircase. The man immediately knelt besides Jill and shook her awake. _Why didn't you do that, huh Lea? Shut it…_

"Hey. Can you hear me? Are you alright? Are you alright?" Josh Stone asked calmly and compassionately, his African accent apparent. The bleached blond woke up almost instantly as Josh shook her awake. Lea's eyes widened with worry, and the teenager bent down and gripped Jill's arm.

"Chris? Jill asked, her vision blurry. The adult couldn't tell who was in front of her, or who was gripping her arm. Her vision cleared after a few seconds, and saw the African soldier in front of her. She looked to her arm and saw that it was a feminine Caucasian hand that was gripping her. Her eyes trailed upwards to see the girl she almost shot. Jill's eyes widened, seeing that Wesker's little test had succeeded.

"Good. You are awake." Josh stated the obvious. Jill tried to shove Lea off and get up on her own. Then Josh finally recognized the woman. "Wait a minute. You are Jill Valentine!" Josh exclaimed. Lea wanted to shout, 'No shit, Sherlock,' but with held it when Jill started to speak.

"How... Who are you? The both of you?" Jill asked, only half honest, not wanting to acknowledge that she had part in ruining the child's life next to her. Lea heard her heart speed up a little, and knew that Jill was lying.

"You know who I am," lea spoke up. Before Jill could apologize, Lea interrupted her. "Don't apologize, You have nothing to be sorry for. I know whatever you did, it was against your will." Lea stated bluntly, trying to speed things along. Josh looked up at the girl, but Lea gave him a look that said, I'll-tell-you-later-hopefully. The man looked back down to Jill, and held out a hand.

"Captain Josh Stone. B.S.A.A. West Africa Branch." Josh Stone simply explained. "I've got to say, I never thought I would get the chance to meet you." Josh admitted, admiration in his voice. Both Josh and Lea helped Jill. Unfortunately Lea's grip on Jill's shoulder was too hard, and left an aching feeling in Jill's shoulder.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" Jill asked Josh.

"I'm looking for my comrades Sheva and Chris. Lea here," Josh pointed to the teenager, "doesn't know where they are, but she said that you might know where they are headed. Do you know where they are, and where they are headed?" Josh asked, taking a few steps forward.

"They're on a tanker. But it should have left by now. It's too late to get to it now." Jill responded. Lea's hopes of getting off of wherever she is sunk at this, and visibly frowned. Josh wouldn't have any of this.

"It's never too late. I've got a helicopter waiting and I'm going after Sheva." Josh said, determined not to leave his friend behind.

"Got room for two more?" Jill asked, sending a glance at Lea. Lea quirked an eyebrow at the statement, but agreed it would be best for Jill's mind that she'd come along. At least this was Jill would know she wasn't responsible for another death. Josh let out a chuckle, and sent a charming smile towards Jill.

"There's always room for a beautiful lady," Josh flirted. Lea let out an quiet groan, but decided against complaining about how it wasn't the time to find a date -and whatever else might ensue.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Jill flirted back. Lea once again let out a quiet groan, this one louder, and resisted the urge to shout out, 'Well this is awkward.' Josh lifted an arm and pointed to Jill.

"Just the pretty ones. Come on, let's go!" The trio walked towards the hidden elevator, the doors opening and closing after them.

**Well that's my time! Aren't you glad that this one was quicker? Sure it wasn't quite as long, but you guys didn't need to wait a few weeks -at the least- to read it! Next chapter should be more exciting. Don't be afraid to review. If you have any ideas, PM me. Don't forget to follow and favorite. **

**Ebitch out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Dear Hearts. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, as always, sorry for the wait. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lea, Jill, and Josh stood in the small elevator as it proceeded to move downwards. The blond teenager felt uncomfortable with the silence, and she fidgeted in place, trying to find a place to find a something to look at. She thought back to Jill and Chris's fight, when she was running extremely fast by them. Lea was trying to figure out how that was possible, or how it was possible that she didn't feel any recoil when she shot the Magnum at Josh's feet. Or even how it was possible for her to have impaled that... man with her arm much earlier. Lea didn't doubt that the suave man known as Wesker did inject her with something, but how could he have broken her neck if she was standing just fine now? It all seemed like some bad dream, or a badly written fanficiton with overpowered characters. _'I just want to understand what's going on.'_

Lea flashed her red eyes at Jill. The older woman seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and had a troubled look in her blue eyes. Lea had no doubt that she was probably still thinking about the actions she made when she was a slave. She had no idea how to comfort her. She wasn't good with emotions, and she could only blatantly state that Jill was being mind controlled as a way to comfort her. But she also had no doubt that Jill would say something about her being weak.

When Lea looked up at the African soldier, she saw that he was equally uncomfortable with the silence, and was checking his handgun to see if it was fully loaded. Lea guessed that while Josh wasn't an extroverted man, he was more comfortable making small talk than standing in silence. He was definitely quite sociable, and flirty from what Lea saw just a few moments ago.

Lea looked back to her hands. One of them was still stained with blood from the man she killed earlier. That was the first person she killed, and Lea suspected that she would have to kill more to ensure her life until she escaped. And while Lea knew that the poor impaled man from earlier was trying to kill her, and that it was a life or death situation, she couldn't help but feel guilty about his death. But Lea also knew that she couldn't dwell on her feelings now. She knew that crying and freezing would get her killed.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Josh left the small space first, then Jill left, a little bit more hurry in her steps. Lea quirked an eyebrow at this, and immediately thought of people who were scared of small places who were forced to take an elevator at her school. They had the same sort of hurry in their steps. Lea shook her head, getting herself back in the present, and left the elevator last. They were now on a metal platform that also ha a metal staircase going down. The staircase lead to a large workplace that reminded Lea of a combination of a construction work sight and a boat transporting large shipments of whatever the hell was in the huge metal bins. Josh was the first the jog down the staircase, Jill and Lea followed suit. This lead to a concrete hallway. It wasn't very long, so it didn't take the three long to reach the metal door.

"The helicopter is waiting for us on the other side of this mountain range," Josh informed the other two, mainly Jill, as she was the more experienced and familiar with the surroundings. "Hurry. Sheva may need our help." As Josh said this, Jill kicked open the door with an unnecessary side kick. The three spilled out the door and turned to the left to see a man with a flaming crossbow pointing at them. Jill shot the man in the knee with her machine gun, and Josh was shooting at some enemies behind the two females. Lea stuffed the Magnum into her pants and equipped the rifle that was hanging off of her back, and shot at another man standing on a metal bin, trying to shoot at her.

They shot and moved along, Jill broke opened crates and collected whatever ammo was inside. Jill took the machine gun ammo, Josh got the handgun ammo, and Lea took the rifle ammo. Jill would occasionally secure the kill with a double knee to the chest. They all made sure to save as much ammo as they could, as the enemies didn't magically have ammo in place of their death. Jill opened some random small offices in the hopes of some hidden ammo. Most of the time it had a small safe, and inside the safe was a shitty handgun that also didn't have much ammo. Though some held incendiary grenades.

They found another metal door leading to a new area, but it needed a key. Luckily one of the guys that Jill shot had the key needed, so it wasn't of much trouble to them. Then they met a door that could only be unlocked from the other side. Just above them was a raised platform that could lead to the other side of the door, but the ladder was broken half way. Josh took on the enemies coming in while Lea helped Jill up to the platform. It only took her a few minutes to reach the other side and unlock the door. Lea and Josh went through the door and continued on.

Just after Jill and Josh kicked down another metal door, this one requiring two people to kick it down, someone called Josh in through his radio. Lea didn't listen much to it, but she gathered that the man's name was Doug, he was insistent to know if Jill and Lea were cute, and that the helicopter would be there pretty soon. The three entered an area that had large trucks in the middle. Fatter enemies came after Jill and Lea wit dynamite. Jill quickly aimed for the explosive device and blew them too pieces. Then men with chainsaws came after them. Luckily there was bins of gasoline that Lea shot with her rifle to damage the very stubborn chainsaw guys.

While the three ran back and forth through t new area, Lea noticed a key on the ground that was shining in the light of the fire. The teenager quickly picked it up and started looking for an exit. While in her search for an exit, Lea found a better automatic rifle and traded her old one for the new one. Finally her red eyes found an emergency exit past the largest truck. Lea tested the key, and it unlocked the door. She quickly opened it and called out to Jill and Josh. The two followed the teenager through the door. This lead to another door that the three ran through. _'Why are there so many doors?'_

The three entered an area that looked like a war zone. It even had the emergency sirens sounding in the distance. _'Looks like Wesker is a bit theatrical in his tastes. Like a classic comic book villain.'_

"Josh, I'm sorry. But I have to go to the communications facility. There's something I have to tell Chris." Jill said while jumping across a gap. Lea starred at her with a deadpan face. _'Guys! I know you have friends out there, friends I'm pretty sure you guys are in love with, but how is this going to help them? How is this going to help us?! We don't have the time!' _Lea angrily thought to herself, but she knew it was probably best that she'd keep this to herself.

"Ok, but don't think that'll get rid of me that easily. The chopper is waiting for us beyond the communication facility, so we're heading in the same direction." Josh said, apparently having no complaints about this course of action. Lea couldn't come up with any reason why this was a bad idea off the top of her head, except that this will waste precious time. So Lea kept to herself and just followed suit. Jill opened a mini safe and found some first aid sprays inside. She took them for obvious reasons.

They all jumped across the gap again and continued onto the path Jill felt was needed. Someone far away had a kind of cannon and was shooting at the three. Luckily whoever was shooting at them was a terrible shot. Lea held the rifle into offensive position and quickly spotted the dickhead shooting at them. Lea flashed back to the first man she killed, how inhumane and monestrous it was.. She remembered how horrified she had been at the time, before pushing her feelings aside and moving on. She remembered the few other men she had killed with her old rifle. How seemingly human it was, how much less guilty Lea felt afterwards. Lea took the shot and killed the man behind the cannon. This was better in her mind, this seemed possible, it didn't make her feel like a monster. Distantly Lea heard Josh compliment her on her aim.

They moved down the stairs, to the right, and moved ahead to the large white exit. Some random enemies started to shoot at the three, causing them to take cover behind a nearby truck. Both Josh and Jill shot at the other men. Josh looked over to their escape from this war zone.

"We'll need a hell of a lot of firepower to take that down," Josh observed, almost pointing out the obvious. Lea flashed back to the man shooting some cannon at them earlier. The teenagers red eyes widened excitedly, a plan forming in her mind. Jill looked over, meaning to say something to Josh, but caught sight of the insane glint in Lea's now large eyes.

"Guys! I got an idea that just might work. Cover me," Lea didn't bother explaining her idea, as she didn't have the words to explain it. She jumped out from behind the truck and started running towards the gap in the bridge just ahead. Jill called out to Lea, but she ignored her. Lea got closer to the edge, and jumped. The jump would have required a person throwing another across, but Lea decided to use her new abilities to the test. She made the jump easily. She ran past the enemies and took a left. She met a heavy door that also would have required two people, but Lea took it down pretty easily. She ran up the steps, climbed the ladder, and found that it was empty.

Lea started to aim at the door, but saw that Jill and Josh were getting a little swamped with enemies. She then aimed close enough to hurt the enemies, but not her companions. Once Lea saw that they were, she aimed at the door and fired. The gate was now open for the three to escape. Lea jumped down, ran over to the broken bridge, and jumped across. Lea joined up with the others and continued their search in the maze for the path to the communications facility.

Things got a little difficult when there was multiples of that large white gate. Luckily Lea found another one of those cannons. Just when the teenager thought things were getting easy, some monster from a Silent Hill video game appeared. It was a gigantic man in a black leather butcher's outfit. A bag covered it's head, with a few nails protruding from it's head. As if it wouldn't be difficult enough to deal with, it held a massive hammer-ax hybrid.

* * *

**I'm going to split this into two parts as my creative juice is running out. I hoped you liked this one, it's the longest chapter I've written so far! Over 2,000! Anyways, I wanted to thank Three Egyptian Dragon, NarikoKaori, and SakuraDagger 15 for following this story. And to anyone else that recently followed this story that I missed. It might be a while before writing Part2 to this chapter. **

**Ebitch out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello DearHearts! I know, it's been a ridiculous amount of time since my last update. I was swamped with end of the year finals. I also wanted to thank **_**Sephira1**_**, **_**AJ Tenjo**_**, **_**Gemino104**_**, **_**alexandra101**_**, **_**infinity angelic wolf**_**, **_**midnight84118**_**, and **_**FlamingBull**_** for following the story. Please enjoy the chapter! I don't own anything, if I did, then Resident Evil 6 would have had a better plot, and the characters wouldn't have been so out of character.**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Lea shouted very loudly, and unintentionally rudely to Jill as she, Jill, and Josh jumped out to the side, dodging the swing of the insanely large ax. Luckily the monstrosity was slow moving, so the three could gain some distance. Jill gave Lea a bewildered look.

"I don't know! No one ever told me about this!" Jill shouted back, shooting her machine gun at the monstrosity. They dodged the swing of the ax again, each spreading out to hopefully confuse the thing. Josh unloaded his standard issue military 9 mil into the thing's head. It didn't phase the creature, and it swung it's humongous ax at Josh Stone. Lea's red eyes flashed to Jill angrily.

"You know what this is?! Bullshit! How is this even humanly possible?! What kind of genetic manipulation can you do to make that? AH!" Lea quickly dodged the ax, got her rifle, and started shooting the thing, not really bothering to aim at any particular spot. She kept hitting it in mainly in the chest until she ran out of ammo. "Who ever thought of this should die!" Lea shouted again as she reloaded her gun. Lea dodged again. "All it needs is a pyramid metal case enclosing it's head." Lea muttered to herself mostly.

"Well Chris is dealing with that at the moment," Jill shouted back, throwing a flame grenade from earlier. That seemed to do more damage, but still not enough as the thing swung it's ax at Jill again. Lea considered using the automated cannon, but because where they were located, that was out of the question. _'Is there anything that we can do to take him out? Guns seem to work as well as pebbles on the thing. We have a limited number of grenades, even that doesn't do much. I'm going to die here, aren't I?' _

Then seemingly out of nowhere, the monstrosity just collapsed. Lea eyed it suspiciously, she didn't trust it. _'No bloody way is it dead. There can't be! Is it? It is! Oh God please let this be the end of it. This was a loong day, and I just want to hide in my bed for a few years.'_ Lea thought to herself giddily after inspecting the body.

Jill and Josh tested the double doors that lead to the communications room, and found that it was unlocked, to their surprise. Both Jill and Josh kept their guns in offensive position just in case, and ran inside. Jill stopped momentarily and called back to Lea, making sure that she was close. She was just a child in Jill's eyes, a child that she felt responsible for, even if she wasn't the one who kidnapped. Lea quickly caught up and ran with them inside.

"Here it is!" Jill stated, and slowed her pace down to a brisk walk. She stopped at the computers and radios. "Give me a hand." Jill asked Josh. Lea gave them their room, having no experience with this kind of communication devices.

"Ok," Josh responded. He started to type away at the keyboard, messing with something. "I've set it to broadcast on the same frequency as Chris's PDA." Josh explained as he typed away. Jill understood what Josh was saying and nodded, but to the poor teenager it sounded like Klingon. She didn't understand much of it, other than it would let Jill say what she has to say to the Chris guy.

"Please be there Chris," Jill muttered to herself, worriedly. Lea and Josh remained silent, staring at the computer screen along with Jill. A small black screen popped up with a loading icon. Then Chris Redfield popped up on the small black screen.

"Jill! Are you alright?" Chris asked, concerned, and happy that she was alright. His eyes flashed towards Lea's crimson ones. Chris's brown eyes widened with distrust. "Jill behind you! Who are you?" Chris demanded. Lea immediately went defensive.

"Hey! What the hell's your problem?" Lea shouted, taking a step towards the computer aggressively. Jill stopped the teenager with her hand, and turned back to the monitor.

"She's with me, Chris! Just listen, there's something I need to tell you." Jill firmly said, trying to get to the point. Chris eyed the teenager suspiciously, but nodded and turned his attention back to Jill. _'What the hell was his problem anyways? Did I look suspicious or something?' _Lea thought to herself, perplexed by the man's attitude. _'He seemed like such a nice guy before.' _"Wesker's super-human strength, it comes from a parasite. But the parasite is unstable. In order to maintain a balance he must inject himself regularly with a serum." Jill explained, making each word clear. Lea glanced over at Jill. _'He has more than just a parasite. Did he inject me with the same parasite? No... wait how would I even know that? Goddammit just listen.' _

"So if we cut the supply of the serum, he loses his strength?" The African girl called Sheva asked.

"Affirmative, but he just took a dose, so it's going to be a while before he needs another one." Jill informed. The computer screen buffered and glitched for a second before focusing back in. Sheva looked up at Chris.

"Damn." Chris absently said, having absolutely no ideas as to how Wesker is going to be defeated. Lea shook her head and spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait. You said that the parasite was unstable. Doesn't that mean that another dosage before he needs another one would throw off the balance? Wouldn't that be a way to kill the fuck-nut?" Lea asked, pointing out an important detail. Jill nodded, but looked grim.

"Yes. Excella said that the amount administrated has to be precise. If he injects too much into his system, then it should act as a poison. I think she used the serum labeled PG67A/W." Jill stated, reaching into the back of her memory. Chris glanced his eyes at Lea, then back at Jill. He seemed to be more at ease now.

"PG67A/W?" Sheva asked, the screen glitching again after she stopped talking.

"I'm going to try to find a way to escape. You need to find that serum. Excella always kept it with her in an attaché case." The computer started to glitch badly, the image of Sheva and Chris becoming fuzzy and jumpy.

"Jill! Come in, Jill!" Chris called out as the monitor finally blacked out. Jill started to mess with the monitor, trying to connect with Chris again.

"Chris? Chris!" Jill called out, but it was hopeless. They weren't going to be ale to connect with the pair again. They were on their own.

"It's no good. It's been jammed." Josh stated the obvious, his African accent leaking through. Jill took in a breath and stepped away from the equipment.

"It's okay. I told him what he needed to know." Jill said. Lea was starting to get a bit impatient. Josh noticed this and spoke up again.

"Hurry. Doug should be on the roof by now." Lea inwardly thanked Josh. She didn't know why she was so impatient. Usually she was quite patient with people talking.

"Alright," Jill responded, and the three ran to the elevator towards their left. As they went up to the roof, Lea noticed just how shiny and clean the interior walls of the elevator was. And she noticed the thing that threw Chris off; her once green eyes were now a catlike crimson red. Immediately Lea screamed and jumped against the other wall, denting it. She inhumanly turned her head to the dent, and tried getting away from it. Jill got her gun back out, instinctively looking for an enemy. Josh knelt down to Lea, who was sobbing on the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Josh tried touching Lea with his left hand to comfort her, but she backed away to the other wall, denting that as well. She started to hyperventilate.

"What... the... hell? What's... wrong... with... my... eyes?" Lea choked out, the tears spilling out. Jill's face filled with confusion, then turned to understanding. The older woman knelt down to her level. Lea's cat eyes jumped to Jill's in fear.

"Lea? You need to listen to me. I need you to calm down-" Jill said, but was interrupted by hysterical shouts.

"CALM?! My eyes are fucked up! It's like one of the infected from 28 Days Later!" Lea yelled, and hyperventilated again, taking in irregular sharp breaths. Jill remained calm, and her eyes comforting.

"I know you're scared right now. I understand. Wesker, the blond man with the sunglasses-" Once again she was interrupted by a now snarky teenager.

"I know which one is Wesker! I spied on him and Chris and Sheva talking. Trust me, I know who he is." Lea said venomously, anger filling her up. The rage felt white hot and overbearing. Jill simply ignored her tone and resumed on.

"He experimented on you. He believed that you were one of the few people on Earth that had the same kind of genetic resistance to virus' that he did. Which unfortunately turned out to be true. He wanted another him, and injected you with the first virus he was infected with the Progenitor virus." Jill passively explained, seeing that Lea was calming down. Lea recalled skimming across something called that in her file before Wesker and Jill interrupted her. Lea blankly starred at her. "For it to take affect, the person has to be killed after injection. And there's no known cure to it." Lea flashed back to when Wesker snapped her neck. _'I WASN'T IMAGINING THAT?!'_ Jill saw the horror build up in Lea, and continued on. "I know this is all terrifying, but I need you to stay calm. We don't have time to talk this out. We're on a very tight schedule, and need to move forward. Do you understand?" Jill firmly and gently asked Lea, subtly showing her authority. Lea nodded, and started to breathe deeply. _'Calm down... calm down... push your emotions away. Use your head.'_

The doors of the elevator opened, and showed an empty roof, a few crates were littered across the plain randomly. There across the roof was several ladders leading to a higher stands for snipers. Some old, non operational ventilation systems were on the roof as well.

"Come on, lets move!" Jill ordered, getting her machine gun out and running out the elevator. Josh Stone got his handgun out and followed suit. Lea took another moment to clear her mind before getting her magnum out and following suit as well.

Then enemies started to gather around them slowly, their cold, dead eyes staring at them maliciously. Al of the sudden, one of them threw a machete at Josh's head. Josh narrowly dodged it, the blade passing by his head and hitting the floor. Jill, Josh, and Lea got their guns out and started to take the nearest enemies around them out. Josh turned his earpiece and started to make contact with Doug.

"Shit! There's no escaping these guys! Where the hell are you, Doug?"Josh shouted into his earpiece. The other end buzzed with static for a moment before Doug's voice transmitted through.

"I'm almost there!" Doug said, the sounds of choppers in the background. "You worry about keeping Ms. Valentine and the girl safe, and let me worry about getting you out." Doug said, his voice a little flirtatious when he mentioned Jill. After that, the light static went out.

Some random guy in a stripped shirt wielding a red construction tool grabbed Jill from behind. Jill struggled for a bit before Doug took the man down. Jill ran and gained some distance, and started to throw the grenades she had. The three traveled around the roof, gaining distance and taking what enemies they could. But it seemed like the enemies never ended.

The distinct noise of a machine gun was distantly heard, at the other side of the roof. Lea looked through the masses and found the source. Some large, overweight infected man held a heavy looking machine gun wit both hands, ammunition strung across his chest. Lea switched to her rifle, and immediately started to shoot the man repeatedly. At the fifth shot, Lea took the head off of the man. Just then, Doug tuned in again.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold out a bit longer for me, Ms. Valentine!" Doug's voice shouted out, before tuning out. Lea rolled her eyes, and kept on shooting. A distant revving sound rang over the grunts and yells of the failed experiments. Lea looked around confusedly before spotting the source of the problem.

"Goddammit!" Lea yelled out, half in fear and half in frustration. There was some gangly man with a sack over his head, revving his chainsaw and running straight at her. Lea switched to her magnum, and shot the thing in the chest. It spun bak and hit the nearby wall. When it started to get up, Lea shot it again, this time aiming for the head.

Jill looked over in worry from across the level, but saw that she was alright. Once again, Doug's voice tuned in. But this time it sounded distressed.

"Ah! Oh, for fuck's sake! I got B.O.W.s flying all over the place! I have to make a detour!" Once again his voice tuned out. Lea's red eyes filled with confusion, her unvoiced questions practically written in her face. _'Not now, focus!'_ Lea turned to a nearby enemy and bashed his face with the butt of her rifle. Another one of the chainsaw freaks showed up, expect this time in front of Jill. The thing got double shot by Jill and Lea. It was killed fairly fast.

The elevator doors opened, and another one of those overweight thing's with a heavy machine gun came through. Lea's face scrunched up in further confusion. She lifted her rifle and started shooting. Somehow it wasn't reacting to the rifle bullets. Once Jill joined in, it didn't take long for it to die. Doug's voice tuned in once more.

"I have visual contact on your position. You sure know how to throw a welcome party! Prepare for extraction!" With that, Doug's voice went out. Lea made a sigh of relief. She couldn't have been up there for more than ten minutes, but it felt as if she was there for an hour.

The elevator doors opened again to what looked like some gang members with a megaphone and axes. Lea felt worry for a second before the sound of choppers frowned out everything else.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Valentine. Oh, and you too, Josh. And?" Doug finished with a question, looking down at Lea from his helicopter. Lea couldn't remember if anyone told him who she was yet or not.

"Lea Anderson! Let's get the fuck out of this Silent Hill shit-hole!" Lea yelled out her response. Doug chuckled at her comparison, and lowered the helicopter. Jill, Josh, and Lea ran towards to their escape. Suddenly someone shot a rocket launcher close enough to send Jill flying to a metal crate.

"Jill!" Both Josh and Lea shouted, and ran to her aid. Some enemies dropped down to their level, about thirty feet away form them. Josh slung Jill across his neck, and started to lead her towards the helicopters. Lea took care of te few enemies that were limping closest towards the three. Doug saw their situation, and jumped out of the helicopter, equipping his automatic assault rifle. Doug started to shoot at the farther enemies while Lea took care of the closer ones.

Josh gave Jill to Doug so he could help the injured woman up. Josh shot a few rounds out with Lea, then Doug ushered Lea into the helicopter. Lea helped Jill up and moved her to the helicopter.

"Josh! Come on, move it!" After Doug shouted that, Josh Stone climbed up the broken chain link fence up to the level where the helicopter was at. Josh ran to the helicopter. Josh looked back to Doug, who was still shooting enemies.

"Come on! We are clear!" Josh said, his African accent apparent.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Doug shouted back, moving towards the helicopter while shooting. Then from the distance, someone shot a missel of some kind. Doug started to run away, and the missal followed him.

"Doug!" Josh Stone shouted just before the missal hit Doug, making a loud explosion. Josh looked to the ground and found that Doug's helmet, cracked and broken. Josh punched the side of the helicopter. "Shit!" Josh turned sharply back inside the helicopter, taking the controls. "I will fly! Cover us!" Josh yelled back at Jill.

"On it!" Jill said, nodding her head as well. Lea handed Jill her rifle to use. The helicopter lifted off. Jill shot some enemies on the ground before spotting the bastard that shot the missal. Jill shot him in the head, but unfortunately the man fired the missal. Josh lifted the helicopter sharply upwards, narrowly missing the explosion of the missal. The explosion was still within distance to feel the shock waves of it, and it rocked the helicopter. Once they regained control, Jill turned to Josh. "Nice flying!" Josh looked down sorrowfully.

"Doug... he would have done better." Josh said in a depressing tone. Jill put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Josh. He was... he was a brave soldier." Jill said comfortingly. Lea decided to speak up.

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you, Jill, or I could do." Lea said, trying to comfort him. Her voice cracked a bit in the end. She blinked back her tears.

"He was... my friend." Josh said, mostly to himself. "And if we don't help Sheva and Chris, he will have died for nothing." Josh said, starring directly at Jill. He then turned back to the controls. Jill took a moment before talking again.

"You're right. Let's see if we can help them. But Josh," Jill said, making Josh look at her. "I know what you're feeling. Trust me, I know more than I should. You can't let this tear you apart." Jill said, her eyes filled with understanding and hurt. Josh nodded, then starred up ahead. They all flew off into the distance, heading towards Chris, Wesker, and Sheva in the volcanoes.

* * *

**Longest chapter of Dragged Into The Blood yet! I hoped you enjoyed it. I am so sorry for taking so long to write this. But with summer around the corner, there won't be as many distractions from my writing. Don't forget to R&amp;R, follow and favorite. Also my special one shot of this story in the movie universe is out. Go check it out! **

**Ebitch out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, DearHearts! This chapter takes place post Resident Evil 5, and will set in the mood for Resident Evil 6. I'm incredibly sorry for the wait. Senior year, college applications, scholarships applications, and general senioritus kinda left me dead inside. Please enjoy, I don't own anything of the franchise. **

Lea was checking their arsenal as Josh flew to Chris' aid. Lea found that they had three mags of rifle ammo, two mags of machine gun ammo, and five mags of handgun ammo left. They were completely out of Magnum ammo, so Lea nonchalantly threw the Magnum towards the back of the helicopter with a clank. Jill jumped at the noise. Leah quickly apologized, and went back at her work.

The helicopter was quiet and tense. Lea knew full well that she probably didn't understand completely what she was getting herself into. Lea also knew full well that the only person that understood fully what was going on, and what they were about to do was Jill. As helpful as Josh Stone was, he never experienced these things first hand for very long. He was barely more experienced than Lea was.

Then they finally arrived at the location. The safe ground that Chris and Sheva stood on was breaking apart, and the monster that Wesker had turned into had fallen into the red hot magma. He thrashed his "arms" in a desperate attempt to save himself. Lea's eyes widened in horror at the sight of what Wesker had become. _'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM?! IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN THEY SCREWED WITH THE SERUM BALANCE?! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!'_ Lea thought hysterically to herself.

"Grab on!" Jill yelled down to Chris, throwing down a ladder. Chris caught the swinging ladder, and let Sheva climb up first. There was another rumble that threw Chris off his balance temporarily. Lea saw that the ground he stood on was quickly being covered by lava, and she started to freak out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Grab on! Come on, come on, COME ON!" Lea hysterically yelled down at Chris. Luckily less than a second later, Chris jumped and grabbed onto the ladder, just before the magma could touch his feet. As Chris climbed up, he looked up in confusion, not recognizing the hysterical voice. Only a few minutes later, Jill helped Sheva up, and then Lea helped Chris up. Chris immediately recognized Lea. His confusion only increased. But before he could ask her anything, he was interrupted by Wesker.

"CHRIS!" Wesker pathetically and angrily up at the helicopter. Everyone looked down to the lava pit that Wesker was melting in. He extended his "arm," and wrapped it around a part of the helicopter, halting it's motions. He started to thrash the helicopter around, pulling it down towards him in a last ditch attempt to kill Chris.

"Hang on!" Chris yelled out, and tried to keep everyone inside the helicopter. Lea was terrified and confused. She couldn't process what was going on, and she honestly didn't think that Chris would want to protect her. Lea thought that she was a monster in his eyes. Jill looked back to the back of the helicopter, then she looked back to Chris.

"Chris, use this!" Jill shouted, handing one of the grenade launchers to Chris and grabbing one for herself. Lea would complain that she should shoot the bastard that experimented on her, but she also doesn't know how to work one either. Chris looked to Jill tenderly yet intense at the same time.

"You ready?" Chris asked Jill.

"The bastard's death is long overdo." Jill nearly passionately shouted over the noise. Lea simply stared past them, at the thing that used to be Wesker. Lea ignored whatever comments that Chris and Jill said before they pulled the triggers.

Time seemed to slow down. As the projectiles fired through the air, Wesker's eyes met with Lea. Lea gasped, and couldn't hide her fear as Wesker eyed her with an evil look. Just before the projectiles hit him, Wesker sent a very evil and knowing smirk at her, as a sort of goodbye present.

'_My Goddess will finish my work.'_

The collision of the rocket launcher projectiles and the lava made a huge explosion, but luckily it didn't rock the helicopter. Wesker was finally dead. After everything settled down, Sheva decided to say something.

"That was for our fallen brothers." Sheva said down towards the lava, to where Wesker's dead body would be. Sheva, Chris, and Jill looked towards each other, all of them happy that the battle was over, especially Chris and Jill.

Lea on the other hand couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. The teenager was glad that the monster that experimented on her was dead, but deep down in her heart she knew it wasn't over. Wesker might not have been a pawn, but he certainly wasn't the king. The game wasn't over.

Chris finally started talking once they were over the ocean. Lea ignored what they were saying, and starred at the ocean water, the air making her hair fly everywhere. She didn't care. Lea felt terrible, and she felt some odd anxiety that wouldn't leave her. Chris decided to check up on Lea, who was next to him, and saw the anxiety she was feeling. He felt a pang of pity. Regarding Lea now, Chris knew that she was just some kid that needs help. Chris lifted a large hand and softly touched Lea's shoulder.

Lea jumped and darted her eyes to Chris, staring at him with an startled expression. Chris gave the young girl a comforting expression and removed his hand. Lea internally thanked the man for removing his hand. _'Your heart may be in the right place, but your hand sure as hell wasn't.' _Lea noticed just how sweaty everyone was, especially Chris and Sheva. _'Lava pit will do that to a person.'_

"Hey, don't think I ever got your name. I'm Chris. Sorry about earlier." Chris apologized, his voice genuine. "I thought you were one of his monsters." Lea flinched at the word, _"monster." _Lea scanned him with her red eyes before responding.

"Lea Anderson." Lea answered, her voice struggling not to mumble. Lea gathered up her courage and spoke up again. "Hey, um... What's, uh, going to happen to me when we reach your base?" Lea questioned, taking a few pauses while speaking, feeling uncomfortable. Lea felt a nervousness build up gradually in her gut. Chris looked down to the ground, collecting his thoughts for a moment.

"We'll have to question you about the events," Chris started out with, and saw that Lea was starting to loosen up a bit. He continued on. "Then we would have to run some tests, to see if you were contaminated with anything that could pose a danger to society." Chris starred at Lea after finishing that sentence. She froze, starring at an empty space. Lea gulped and looked back up to Chris. He once again continued on. "After that, we have to let our superiors decide whether to keep you under surveillance, or put you in witness protection." Chris finished, this time having nothing else to say. Lea nodded, then she caught sight of Chris's right hand. It looked like someone crushed it with a hammer. Jill had taken notice of the mangled hand as well.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" Jill interrogated, her blue gaze locked on the mangled mess. Chris quickly hid the hand behind his back, looking above him innocently.

"What hand? I don't know what you're talking about." Chris avoided, still focusing his eyes anywhere but his companion. Jill grabbed his hand, waving it in front on his face forcefully. Her face screamed, _"Don't even try to change the subject." _Chris yelped in pain, yanking the hand back.

"Relax, Christ, I didn't do anything to my hand." Chris once again tried lying his way out of the ordeal, having a false nonchalant face. Sheva got tired of Chris' pathetic attempt of lying, and spoke up.

"He punched a boulder until it went into the lava so I could get away from Wesker." Sheva finally revealed. Both Jill's and Lea's eyes widened with disbelieve, and Jill's with a bit of anger. All three women started shrieking at Chris.

"Are you an idiot!?" Lea yelled first. Chris flinched, then brought his attention to Jill.

"What were you thinking?!" Jill then shrieked. Chris looked especially scared, knowing how overprotective Jill can be sometimes.

"A fucking boulder! Really?" Lea laughed out, her eyes wide with shock. Chris was about to say something, pointing his finger at Lea, but he was interrupted.

"Give me your hand!" Jill shouted, and pulled Chris' injured hand from behind his back. Chris hissed slightly in pain, and didn't bother to stop Jill. He was used to this kind of treatment when Jill was particularly panicked over his well being. Lea chuckled as Jill dressed Chris' hand. Chris sent a glare at the teenager, making her whistle innocently and look anywhere but him. Sheva laughed, enjoying the look of embarrassment on Chris' face.

Just as Jill finished dressing Chris' hand as best as she could with the first aid kit on the aircraft, the radio started to turn on. The sound of the static made it hard for Lea to discern what the person on the other end was saying, but she believed whoever it was asking for identification. Josh Stone picked up the radio and brought it to his mouth.

"This is B.S.A.A. Delta Captain Josh Stone. I'm accompanied by B.S.A.A. Alpha Captain Chris Redfield and B.S.A.A. SOA operative Sheva Alomar, presumed to be dead Jill Valentine, and a survivor. Requesting permission to land, roger." Josh informed, letting go of the button on the radio. Static sounded, then a voice came through. Lea found it difficult to discern what the voice was saying, but it sounded as if it granted them permission to land.

Within the next five minutes, a military base started to come into view. Josh slightly accelerated towards the base, relief flooding his system. Chris and Sheva felt relief as well, releasing a sigh as well. Only Jill and Lea didn't feel happy about what was to come. Jill knew about the hell she was going to face while trying to legally crawl out of the grave. Lea, on the other hand, still felt like it wasn't over, and that she wasn't going to leave the base anytime soon.

The helicopter hovered over the landing dock for a few moments before it finally landed on the ground. The side door slide open to several B.S.A.A. soldiers. The soldiers ushered each one of them out. Josh exited the helicopter first, then Sheva came out next, then Chris, then Jill. A soldier partially climbed into the helicopter and grabbed Lea's hand, helping her out. Once they were all on the pavement, Chris Redfield turned to the closest two soldiers to Lea.

"Joe, Ross, I need you to take Lea," Chris pointed to the dirty teenager in tattered clothing, "and bring her to Chambers. She'll be in good hands there." Chris finished ordering the two soldiers, his face stern and grim. Joe and Ross nodded, and started to lead Lea towards the building 50 meters away from them. Lea's cat eyes widened with panic.

"Chris? Chris!" Lea shouted out, putting up a struggle against the two soldiers. Chris looked back, and saw the fear in Lea's eyes. He also saw just how much that Joe and Ross were struggling to pull Lea away. Chris quickly walked up to Lea, and put her face in his hands.

"It's alright. Hey, calm down. Trust me, Chambers will help you." Chris coxed, his voice soft instead of rough. Lea's eyes relaxed, and she let out a deep breath. "You good?" Chris asked. Lea nodded, feeling a wash of peace. Chris smiled, then let go of her face, turning back to Jill and Sheva. Joe and Ross ushered Lea away and towards, "chambers." _Whoever or whatever that is... please don't be actual chambers where prisoners are kept. _

Rebecca sat in a leather stool, her white overcoat pretty much covering her whole body. On the table in front of her was littered with papers and files on viral strains, and possible counter actives to new viral strains. She played with the dials on the microscope she was looking into. Rebecca then jotted some notes down, and switched the slides.

Rebecca Chambers paused and looked down to her neck. She wrapped her hand around the dog tags of Billy Coen, the only thing she had of him from the Arkay Mountains. She smiled, reminiscing the memories of fighting together against the first outbreak in that mansion all those years ago. Then a feeling of guilt started to creep into her brain when she lingered on the memory of their goodbye. Rebecca shook herself. _'I'm sure he's happy wherever he is. Don't beat yourself up for never contacting him again. It's alright.' _Then Rebecca's train of thought was interrupted when the doors to her lab bursted open_. _Two soldiers and some terrified teenager walked through.

"Hey, Joey, wanna help me and explain what's going on?" Rebecca asked confusedly, her eyebrows scrunching up. The tanner, but shorter soldier on Lea's right spoke up. Lea held in a sigh of relief, finally knowing which of the soldiers were which.

"Oh, Chambers. Sorry, Captain Redfield ordered us to take... Lea to you. He said that she'd be in good hands here." Joe informed, in a rather unprofessional and casual manner. Rebecca glanced down from Joe to the dirty and beaten teenager two yards away from here. Immediately the first thing she noticed about Lea while she was studying her was the eyes. Not a few seconds later did Rebecca worriedly rush over to Lea and pulled her to the exam table.

"Hello, I'm Lt. Rebecca Chambers. I am just going to take a sample of blood in a moment to see how I can help you." Rebecca calmly said, getting a syringe out. For a moment Lea had a flashback to when Wesker stabbed her in the neck with it. Lea also knew instinctively that Rebecca was really saying if she could help her. Rebecca could see the fear in her eyes. "Hey, it's ok. There's nothing to be scared about." Chambers comforted, deciding against caressing Lea's shoulder. Lea forced herself to calm down, and pushed her feelings away.

When Rebecca saw that Lea wouldn't put up a fight, she started to take Lea's arm and extended it. Chambers reached over to grab a cloth to tie above the artery. Once the vein was popped out, Rebecca stuck the needle in and drew the blood. Lea panicked, and shot herself across the room. Rebecca jumped, but quickly recollected herself. Rebecca searched the room quickly, and found the teenager curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Hey, it's ok." Rebecca called out, but her false comforts fell on deaf ears. Lea couldn't move. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Her crimson eyes darted in every direction. She could hear every sound, and all the lights seemed to have become as bright as the sun. The senses assaulted Lea's mind, causing a migraine. Lea squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to shut off the noise.

From the distance, Lea could hear the doors slamming open, and unfamiliar voices yelling. She could hear Rebecca shouting as well, but she couldn't discern what the words were. Then suddenly something penetrated her neck, and everything slowly faded to darkness.

Lea groaned as she slowly woke up. Groggily, she sat up in her cot. Once her vision cleared up, she saw that she was strapped down to a hospital bed. IV tubes were hooked into her arms, and a heart monitor was also attached. Immediately Lea started to panic, and tried ripping off the restraints in her still fazed state. The clicking of heels snapped her attention back to Lt. Rebecca Chambers.

"Woah! Calm down-" Rebecca tried to reason, but Lea's angry growl made her flinch into silence.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU DRUGGED ME!" Lea screamed at the top of her lungs. Her heart felt as if it was beating in her throat.

"No I didn't. Ok, the other soldiers did that. I tried to stop them-"

"GREAT FUCKING JOB!" Lea interrupted again. She ceased her efforts, seeing that in her inebriated state, it would be useless. Rebecca's gaze filled with empathy and guilt, and flickered down to the ground. _'Lies. She's lying. This is a set up. She's manipulating you. Don't trust her. Don't trust her.' _Lea's mind whispered. It repeated it over and over again.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca whispered under her breath. _'Lies.' _"Lea, we can't identify what you're infected with. The virus in your blood doesn't match any known viruses. We can't let you go until we know." Rebecca told the fuming teenager. Lea debated with herself for a while before responding.

"Progenitor. I glanced that in a few files before I escaped." Lea begrudgingly admitted. Things would only get worse if she kept it to herself.

"Thank you. I know this must be hard for you, but please try to hang on." Rebecca comforted the blonde before turning to leave. Lea flinched at the sound of the door clicking closed. Everything seemed to be so much louder now. Everything was brighter too, and the smells were overpowering. Lea hoped that was just a temporary sensory issue, but it seems to be a more permanent development.

Lea lied there in bed, trying to calm her senses as the time passed. The only interaction she had was whenever a soldier would bring her food and water. Even then, it was just so they could make sure she didn't escape. This went on for what seemed like months before she had a real conversation. Lea missed the tedious conversations she had with random people. She may have hated social interaction, but complete isolation was worse. Lea looked back at her old life. A life she knew she could never return to.

"Lea?" A familiar voice called out. Lea squinted her eyes up at Chris Redfield. Chris appeared cleaner now. The thick stubble on his jaw was gone. His face and arms were littered with bruises and cuts. His right hand was thankfully covered with a caste. Lea let out a light laugh. _'A fucking boulder... what were you thinking?' _

"Hey." Lea weakly greeted back. Lea didn't have the energy to feel joyous about anything, and the morphine constantly being pumped into her veins didn't help. The girl chuckled at the sight of the giant awkwardly sitting in the disproportionately small chair. _'Focus, girl. Don't let the drugs muddle your mind.' _Her mind snapped at her. "Why are you here? I was expecting that... uh... Reba? Rebecca! I was expecting her." Lea stuttered, and blushed from embarrassment. Chris laughed under his breath at her. The girl in this condition almost reminded him of his sister when she broke her leg.

"I finally got word from my superior." Lea stared expectantly at Chris. "We can't let you go quite yet, but in another few months of observing the Progenitor virus, we can let you go into Witness Protection." Lea widened her eyes in surprise. _'Really? A nice happy ending? Or false hope_?' Lea thought to herself suspiciously, her face contorting into a grimace.

"Bullshit." Lea bluntly stated. Chris wasn't exactly surprised by her disbelief. Jill wasn't exactly believing of the news he delivered to her either. He sighed and stood up.

"I ain't lying to you, but there's another reason why I came." Chris admitted, earning another grimace from the young woman. "You're obviously very intelligent, and I think with some training, you'd be a great soldier. Wesker may be dead, but the threat of bio-terrorism didn't die with him." At this point, Lea turned over so her back was facing Chris. He heaved out another sigh and headed to the door. "It's just something you should consider." With that, the giant man left the room.

Lea battled with her mind that night. She rarely slept, even with the drugs. Sleep was another thing that Lea missed, along with pleasant dreams. Now she only slept every couple of days, and her dreams were plagued with Wesker. In part of boredom, and in efforts to procrastinate from sleeping, Lea absent mindedly fiddled with her small hands.

"Wesker may be dead, but the threat of bio-terrorism remains..." Lea whispered to herself, staring blankly at the pristine white wall. Lea hated the idea of joining the military, but she hated the fact that there are still more people like Wesker out in the world. She always saw the military as the government's way to fool the citizens into becoming willing slaves. Lea didn't have a problem with fighting to protect the country. She just hated that the government so often used the military to get more money and cause destruction because of corrupt leaders. The military were simply pawns on a chess board. Lea also knew that she couldn't go live her life ignoring the threat of bio-terrorism.

"You're not in the greatest state to be making decisions, Lea. That's something we can do later. Worry about yourself for now." Lea logically reasoned with herself, curling up in a tight ball. She squeezed her eyes shut, and stated humming a lullaby to herself. There she stayed, rocking herself back and forth, hoping that she won't see Wesker in her dreams that night.

**Sorry if it get's a bit boring. I feel guilty for not updating in pretty much a year. Also sometime in the next few months I'll be moving this story onto my new AO3 account. I'll still update this story here, but all new stories will be posted onto AO3. Oh, especially sorry if the ending is rushed or sub-par. I didn't want to prolong the time to post this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also please give me a constructive criticism of this story as it progresses. I want to know what my weaknesses are, and how to improve them. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter! Ugh finally. Oh, also for now on, I'll be writing several chapters before posting so I can keep a semi-schedule with this story. I hope you like this! I don' own anything of the Resident Evil video games, movies, novels, mangas, etc. I don't own anything from CapCom. Please remember to leave a constructive criticism of this story so I can improve my writing skills. Enjoy!**

Lea's eye frantically fluttered under her eyelids. She whimpered in her sleep, her breathing ragged and uneven. Across the room the door opened, revealing a fairly young looking man with dirty blond hair and a scruffy red 5 o'clock beard. He eyed the younger woman, worry in his eyes as the woman shivered violently, seeing the sweaty skin glistening under the moonlight. The man carefully and quietly stepped over to Lea.

He reached his hand over, lightly caressing Lea's slightly damp hair. He hummed soothingly, watching the young woman lean into his touch, her breathing leveling out. Her eye movement relaxed as well. The man kept stroking the poor girl's hair, making cooing sounds until he was sure Lea was done with her nightmare. The man frowned to himself, anger welling up in his chest. His daughter shouldn't have gone through what she did.

On the outside, she portrayed a happy facade, a lie that he was ashamed for believing. Lea kept everyone at an arms distance since Africa. For a few months, she was honest about her feelings, how the trauma was affecting her. For a few months, the whole family was trying their best to help. Then suddenly Lea stopped talking to everyone; to him. It was as if all the trust Lea had for them had disappeared. Not that he had been the best father, but now it was like talking to a brick wall. Lea instead created a facade of happiness, as if what happened in Africa never happened. It was infuriating. Lea purposefully made it near impossible to reconnect.

The father stopped his angry thoughts, knowing that if he didn't he would only wake Lea up. He left, knowing that now she will sleep more soundly throughout the night. He would help her whenever he could, he knew he couldn't force her to let him help.

Lea woke up the moment that dawn seeped in from the open window. She blankly stared at the alarm clock next to her, the red glowing numbers making it all the more obvious that she had several hours before her interview. If Africa hadn't happened, she would have just fallen right back asleep until her alarm went off, but Lea was terrified of the nightmares that would await her in her sleep. Lea still stared blankly at the machine text to her. As usual, her emotions and thoughts felt numb if they weren't riddled with fear or anxiety. It had gotten better over the years, but only slightly.

Often times it felt like she wasn't human anymore. She rarely slept; she barely ate anymore. Lea thoughts felt icier with each passing day. Lea didn't care about anyone, yet she also cared too much about how others thought of her now. The blonde would talk about her problems with her family if she could, but they never listened, not truly. They acted as if it was ridiculous that she "kept" letting the incident affect her. As if it was her choice. Her father did nothing but invalidate her, and refuse to acknowledge just how deeply he had hurt her too.

_Stop it. This is unnecessary and only hindering you. _Lea thought. _Just get up and get ready. Focus on that only_

Lea's eyes traveled unblinkingly from the alarm clock to the 9mm gun next to it. She knew the chances of anything or anyone coming after Lea was incredibly low, but she felt better with it. It at least kept her paranoia to a minimum. Finally, Lea dragged herself up from the bed and to the shower, still staring off into space with a blank, empty look. She didn't bother turning the light on. Lea had perfect vision in the dark and didn't need an unnecessary migraine.

Lea stared at the crimson eyes in the slightly spotty mirror. She couldn't help but think how monstrous she looked without her contacts. All she needed was slightly longer canines and the whole town will be chasing Lea with wooden stakes and crosses.

Lea's thoughts trailed to the impending interview she had with TerraSave later in the afternoon. _Stop it now, you'll be fine. No one is going to find out about Africa, much less try to kill you wit fire._ Lea calmed down a little with that thought.

A little over an hour later she was fully dressed and out of her room, with over three and a half hours before the interview started. Lea quietly groaned, trying not to wake up her dad or the dog. She lightly and slowly walked away from the bedroom, down the hall, and into the kitchen, grabbing a juice bottle and chugged the bottle dry.

Lea grabbed her phone and headphones from her pocket and started her playlist, trying to make the time pass more quickly. She happily twitched her hand when the first song to pop up was a Scissor Sisters song. She chuckled to herself quietly under her breath. _Funny how the little things are what cheer you up, huh?_

Lea's eyes glanced down at the clock on her phone, debating whether or not to go ahead and hop on the bus or wait another hour. With a deep sigh, she decided to just leave. Being early won't hurt anything.

**Alright So I'm aware how short this is, but there's a purpose behind that. Also incredibly sorry about the delay. College kinda hit my depression hard and I couldn't find the motivation to write what I actually wanted. But with winter break I'm finding the motivation again. Honestly, it'll probably take a few weeks for the next chapter to be uploaded at the very least. I wanted to thank HoodedDragonX, Bloody Grim, whitewolf25276, Nikanox, Manubrown1, MareDattebayo, MisayMikoto, halfeyknight1, Frankaaa, masseffectruiz for following and favoriting me. **


	11. Intermission

**Alright. guys, that was the tenth chapter! Now from this point on, I'd like to incorporate a romance into the story. Not that it'll be the focus of the story, just that I want to experiment a bit. And I'd like YOUR opinion on who I pair Lea with. It can be with almost everyone. Not just that but pitch in ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the story.**

**Exceptions are Albert Wesker, Alex Wesker, Barry Burton, and Chris Redfield. **

**I would love it if all of you pitched in your ideas. **

**Anyways EBitch out! **


	12. Last Note Sorry

**Hey I'm back. I just wanted to inform you that this story will go through the events of Revelations 2, and then the story will end at Resident Evil 6. I will decide whether or not to continue this story after playing Resident Evil 7, as well as any other installments that come out. **

**It's also another reason why I really want you to submit what you'd like to see happen later in the story. Last addition, regarding to the pairing, I'd love it if I got at least five votes before deciding.**

**Also I literally just posted this story on A03.**

**Ebitch out!**


End file.
